


Daisies

by Cunningfolks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunningfolks/pseuds/Cunningfolks
Summary: MIke loved how daisies reminded him of her





	1. Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, english isn't my first fic,sorry for any mistakes.  
> This chapter only contains sex insunuaition.  
> Song: Sweater Weather, The Neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contais no warking.  
> Song: Fix You, Coldplay

2017

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Mike was thinking that banging his head on the wall until it cracked was a good idea.

Jennifer Hayes was terribly annoying. At that moment she was talking about how she and her friend Britanny, maybe Tiffany, could go to her family's summer house to in the coast. Mike was a little confused. How can a person only have so many friends that the names end with anny? The great subjects they had talked about so far were shampoos and hair masks, the new prada shoes she bought and how she was devastated when the hairdresser cut two inches more than she wanted from her hair. Fuck, did the girl measure her hair?

Probably most of his colleagues would kill to be in his place now. Even though he was in college all her colleagues only thought of two things: girls and grades, but girls still ranked first on the podium of stupid college students. Hayes, with his straight blond hair down her back, combined with skinny jeans and crop tops that in the seventies cost R$5 and now were only found by R$25 in hipster stores was definitely the reason that Troy made so much money selling his dad old Playboys

Mike could only remember a a part of one of his favorite songs, I don't care what's in the hair, I just want to know what's on your mind. It's not as if he hated his colleagues or the blonde in front of him, he just did not think he was like them. It was for this time to be the best one of his life but he only felt empty, kind as in the days that some colleague you do not talk much don't go to class. You don't realize that he don't until somebody teels and then you realize how much the class is different.

His salvation came from a tall, thin, black boy. Lucas Sinclair came into the cafeteria and said:

\- Max needs a ride!

Mike said goodbye to Jen, the Bore One, paid the bill and left.

\- Why she needs a ride? - Mike asked.

\- She sleep in my house last night and my parente would kill me if they know. My car isn't working, so I call you.- Lucas said.

-You owe me a Midnight - the dark-haired boy said to the other one.

\- Okay, frog face.

They both laughed as they remembered their childhood nicknames.

Michel was in the front seat. Next to her was Sinclair and in the back seat the redhead. Max had long red hair, blue eyes, white skin and freckles. She lived in an apartment in the center of the New York City with her brother Billy, a mellow and unfriendly fellow. The girl's mother died in childbirth and her father beat her and her brother. When Billy turned 16 he started working late afternoon and evening to support his sister, since their. father died in a bar brawl. Max would be eternally grateful to his brother for this. But now Max was 19 and his brother 24 and he planned to move into an apartment with some friend and she, together with Lucas, planned to live together until the end of August. Dustin, a curly-haired guy who did not have all his teeth until he was 14, would be the 3rd wheel and live with them both. He had a girlfriend, but until he was 18 years old and to lose weight he was more stranded than a whale.

After leaving Lucas at home, Mike headed to the apartment he shared with Will Byers, his best friend. In the middle of the dinner, pasta from the cheap restaurant in fornt of their apartament, Will said:

-Igonnamove.

-What? Mike asked.

\- I'm living with Jake. - When he was 15, Will assumed he was gay. This fact made the small town they lived in Indiana, Hawkins, shoked. But now they were in New York and Will had a boyfriend.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Mike spent the night from Friday to Saturday looking for apartments on the internet, which explained why he was looking like a panda the next day when he met with his friends at a McDonalds for breakfast.

\- Mike - The redhead called the skinny boy, tall and whiter than a wall.

\- Speak. - He answered.

\- A friend of mine from college is looking for someone to rent an apartment with her, since she does not have enough money and is new to town. Her name is Jane. Jane Yves.

It was June 30. The rent for the apartment where Mike lived would expire in 5 days. It was the day of meeting Yves. They agreed to meet in a diner at the end of the street where the girl lived. It's a quiet street to New York, reasonably close to downtown.

Jane was a short girl, who was not more than five feet tall. Her medium brown hair was short and she wore a tank top, shorts, and a sweatshirt, even though it was eight six degrees outside. One of the sleeves of the coat was folded up and the other was stretched, covering half of her left hand. It had a big eleven behind of it. Her big, brown eyes seemed to analyze every inch of the person sitting in front of her, perhaps a future apartment mate. For Mike her eyes were one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Jane was shy, but nice. They read the same books, watched the same movies, liked the same bands, but most of all they had a connection that neither of them could explain very well. Mike felt that she was different from everyone he knew and even if they only talking for 30 minutes. He was sure that her eyes were his favorite thing in her.

In the first week that Mike lived in the same apartment as Jane, he discovered a few things about her: She loved staying on the balcony doing absolutely nothing, always covering her left wrist, read Harry Potter and watched Star Wars quite often . Loved Eggos and who always woke up with his face red and swollen, almost as if she had been crying all night.

One night Mike forgot to close the door to his room and woke as the kitchen light. He got up and saw that Jane was sitting on the balcony drinking tea. He touched her shoulder and swore it was like he'd taken a shock. When she turn to see him tears streamed down her eyes.

\- Jane, why are you crying? - Mike asked quietly.

\- Nothing. - she said. Mike understood that she did not want to talk about it. - If you need to to conjure a patronus, what memory would you think?

\- I guess the last day of my high school. Because?

\- I think to know one, you just need to know two things about her. The first is what makes her happy.

\- And the other? He asked.

\- What makes that person sad. Everyone wants to fit in somewhere and the easiest way to do this is by pretending that you are a perfect and happy person. But the truth is that no one is entirely happy. Everyone has that motive that cries at night when there's nobody to see. My reason for crying is fear. I have always lived in fear of people, but especially in the future. My last day of high school was terrible. I was afraid of what was to come. I got tired of living in fear, I tired of don't live because of fear.

\- Makes sense. My saddest memory is probably the day my father died. I've been thinking about it for a long time, how can a person be here and a second later not be anymore. - Mike took a deep breath before continuing. - Have you ever lost anyone?"

She shook her head up and down, nodding.

\- My father and my mother in a car accident. One of my other reasons to cry. - She got up. - Good night, Mike.

Mike woke up with a loud cry from the next room. He got up quickly and headed there. Jane screamed in disjointed words, hot tears streaming down the girl's white skin.

\- Jane, Jane, it's okay. Mike woke her up and hugged her, letting her head rest on his chest. While his gray knit T-shirt was soaked he could hear her sobs getting lower until they disappeared completely.

He held the girl's arms more or less at the height of her wrists, trying to calm her down. Then he realized that on his left wrist were two vertical scars one next to another, forming something resembling an eleven. Suddenly everything began to make sense: the eleven in the sweatshirt the day they met and the reason for it always covering the left wrist.

\- Jane, what is this? - Asked Mike.

A not very comfortable silence settled and was cut by Jane's tearful voice.

\- After my parents died I was adopted by a guy named Martin Breener. He beat me a lot. One day I tried to fight back and he grabbed my left wrist and placed it against the kitchen table. Then he took a knife and made two cuts on my wrist. The first one was shallow enough not to kill me but left a scar, but I'm sure that if my neighbor had not heard my screams and called the police, he would have finished sticking the knife in my wrist. - It took Jane enough time to tell everything because the sobs kept coming back the whole time.

\- I know it's not like it would meke things better but I'm sorry. - Replied the dark-haired man.

They were hugged for a long time and when he was going out he heard.

\- Mike, stay. Please.

He stayed.

And at that moment they made a silent promise. The promise that they would like the other to rise again, brick for brick if it was necessary. They would find a way to fix each other.


	2. Coke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter don't contain any warning.  
> Song: Ribs, Lorde

December, 1990

You're the only friend I need.

She stared at the small can of soda in her hand. She was sitting on the top of her boyfriend's car with him in her favorite city of the whole world. During the holiday recess, she and the boys returned to the city where it all began. A tons of memories passed through his head. In the second year, her English class read a poem about how objects define people's lives. In it, the author spoke that the whole period of somebody's life is defined by an object.

Elle did not understand the meaning of all this until that moment. At that moment she understood how that small can of Coke defined an entire period of her life.

A whole period of rebuke, of hate, of punishment and of pain. A whole period without knowing what love and affection meant. All a stolen childhood and all hope torn away. At the same time she thought of the image she was seeing on the screen the first time she saw one. She giggled at how many things had happened in her life ever since.

She then began to mentally list objects that marked phases of her life. Bikes for the most important week. When she was introduced to friendship, love and promises. When she learned that no matter how bad her life was, always, always exist hope.

The pink dress at the worst year of her life. Not like she hated the color or anything, she was even wearing a pink blouse with a Peter-pan collar that night. The fact was that the pink dress of her best friend's sister was one of the things that most marked that year in the uside down. It's she lived twelve years without love, care and protection, but once she was introduced to it, leaving those things behind was even more difficult than she could imagine.

A cup of strong coffee for years living with her father in the small apartment in the center of town. Hopper was a man who looked very menacing, but in truth he was an excellent father. Okay, maybe Michael Wheeler thought he was quite menacing, but we're talking about Elle Hopper's head here. In addition to being one of the things for which, according to her father, mornings are meant to, coffee was one of her only companies during all study nights to pass English. El was very intelligent but she always had difficulty in English. After her return to the real world in 1984, everything until September of 1985 was a rush. Karen Weeler and her favorite teacher, Mr. Clark, were the people who allowed El to enter school in 1985. The hardest thing in the following years, only losing to fight against interdimensional monsters, was to pass English.

She was still persuing what was the defining object of this time of her life when she heard Michael's voice asking her to pick up a blanket that was in her side on the top of the car. As she turned to hand over the blanket and her eyes hit the small wine-colored box in Mike's hand she could not help but cry. She repeated the word, yes, what seemed to be a hundred times before she hugged the dark haired man in front of her. He picked up a daisy that was on the top of the car and placed it behind the girl's ear. As they kissed, everything that went through their heads was how they both had this ability to talk for hours . They talked about their dreams, their fears and their insecurities. Soon after El returned from the inverted world, a psychologist told her that she had depression, anxiety and panic syndromes. What saved the one part sanity of the girl during all those years were these coversations. But as dark as the subject was, they always laughed a lot. This was one of the things they loved most in each other. No matter how bad the situation is, they were always able to find some Peace in each other.

No matter how much they want to avoid, much of what the were depended on the other to be built. All they could think of as he put the ring with the word promise etched in and with a small diamond on the top of his bride's finger was that they were the only friends they really needed. As long as they were together, no Demogorgon would ever threaten them.


	3. Hogwarts AU - part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just decided to post a new chapter? Real sorry, I was(and still am) without any inspiration. Feel free to leave any one shots ideas on the comments. Sorry for any mistake, English isn't my first language and I typed this entirely on my cell phone. Warnings: just one curse word by the end  
> UPDATE: i decided that what i wrote before was shit and rewrote it. THis is the fist part second will be uo by next wednesday.

I guess space and time that violent things, andry things and make them kind  
Sun, Sleeping at Last.  
\------------------------------------------------  
The Wheeler's car made strange noises as Ted drove to the Station King's Cross. Mike tapped his fingers on the leather of the seat while his sister Nancy adjusted the blue and silver tie wrapped around her thin neck. Karen sang to the little Holly in the hope that the little girl woulf fall asleep and when the engine roar confortable noise stopped Mike felt like he was swallowed a hairball. His throat was dry and his hands wet with sweat . He got out of the car, grabbed his belongings from the trunk, and walked fast to follow his sister, who marched confidently in front of him.  
When they reached the platform, Mike thought he might faint. The nervousness the boy had felt all summer multiplied with every step he took. His sister put her hand on the boy's arm .  
"Mike, are you okay ?" - she asked the boy, staring at the little brother with her big blue eyes.  
\- I’m good, Nancy. Thanks. Mike watched as his sister walked into the 9 plataform wall. Mike looked at his mother, who pointed her chin at the brick wall in front of the boy. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and ran toward the one wall that separated platform 3 and 4 in the Muggle world . The reality behind that wall , like so many others, only the wizards knew.  
Shortly after seeing the red train that would take him to Hogwarts, Mike heard his sister's voice. "Mike," she called. "Look”.  
Mike had already heard about Harry Potter. In fact, one of the first things the boy remembers was a conversation he had with his mother about the great wizard. The cover of the Daily Prophet was about the ten year anniversary of the end of the Second Witch War. After asking his father about what the newspaper was talking about and getting the usual answer (Son, why don’t you ask your mother), Mike spoke to Karen Wheeler . She explained to her son everything about Lord Voldemort, how the dark wizard before was called Tom Riddle , a charismatic and intelligent young man who chose the dark side and how his Hogwarts house, Slytherin , played a big role in what Tom Riddle became. Although his mother had gone to Hogwarts with Harry Potter, Mike never thought he would ever see him. But that morning, Mike Wheeler saw the boy who survived and decided that one day he would be a hero like him.  
After saying goodbye to her family on the platform, Nancy took her brother by the arm and got him on the train. They passed the hallway, dodging all the excited students on their way to a new school year.  
Mike felt his sister stop abruptly at the door of a cabin, looking at two boys who were talking inside. One wore a red and yellow tie and the other had green and silver one wrapped around his neck. The two were in front of each other and were about the same age as Nancy.  
-Mike - Nancy said - go to look for another cabin alone ."  
\- What? - the boy asked. Nancy knew how nervous he was and frankly, he did not believe she could be doing that.  
\- You heard me.  
\- Really? - at this point, Mike was already screaming like a lunatic. Realizing the state of her brother, Nancy dragged him to the other side of the train. The girl was dodging all the people in the corridors of the train with mastery as she did this for the fourth time. Suddenly , they ran into two people.  
\- Hey, look where you're going! - Shouted Nancy. After hearing this, whoever bumped into the siblings, a redheaded girl and a short-haired boy turned to them.  
Mike knew they had said something because he overheard someone saying something that sounded more or less an apology. He however, did not know exactly what was spoken since he was too busy looking for a girl who was opening one of the train cabins. She had curly hair and wore black a robe, which indicated she was going to Hogwarts for the first time, and as a result, she didn’t had a house yet. She seemed to want to go unnoticed, her shoulders hunched over and staring at the floor. Her attempt seemed to be working, no one paid any attention to her, but to Mike at that moment the girl and her dark eyes were all he could see.  
Just as her sister pulled his arm to make him walk, the dark-eyed girl noticed that someone was watching her and looked around until she found Mike. The first thought that crossed the boy's head was "SHIT!"  
\- Shut up Mike! - The boy was quickly taken out of his thoughts by the furious voice of his sister. After she calmed down, the girl continued. - Those are Steve and Jonathan. They are best friends.  
\- I thought Barb was your best friend. - Mike asked, confused.  
\- She is, but they are my best friends here at Hogwarts. How do you think I was going to talk to her? " Barb , the day was great, by the way, I'm a witch." You can not tell the Muggles about the magical world , you know that.  
\- Yeah , okay, sorry. But even then you're going to leave me alone, and you know how nervous I am .  
\- Sorry. If it's any consolation, I was alone when I came to Hogwarts .  
\- Nancy! - exclaimed the boy.  
\- Okay , okay, you can stay with us, but if you bother us I'll be the first to kick you out of that cabin, okay.  
-I will not bother. - Said Mike. His sister looked at him out of the corner of her eye, not believing. - Promise.  
Nancy rolled her eyes, let go of her brother's arm, and made her way back to the cabin where Jonathan and Steve were, and until they got there, Mike kept looking around for the dark-eyed girl. Unfortunately, he did not find her . When Nancy arrived at the booth, the two boys inside looked at her as if they had just won forty million gallons.  
\- Nance , how great you found us. We and Byers were already thinking you had not come. - One of the things Mike did not realized before was that the red-tie kid had a giant hair. The other is each of his sister's friends had a boy the same age as him next to them.  
\- Well Steve, my brother, - Nancy nodded to Mike - Was being a little kid when I told him to go find another cabin.  
\- Oh, no problem. Me and Will are already here, one more is no difference. - The boy next to who Steve said. He had curly hair tucked into a cap and a strange smile as there were missing teeth.  
\- Dustin, you gave me an idea. Because you, Will and Mike adon’t go look for another cabin by yourselfes . - Jonathan said. The boy beside him, Will, looked frightened, but got up quickly.  
\- That's a good idea , Jonathan! - Nancy said, as she pushed the three younger boys out of the booth.  
\- But Nancy, you saw on our way here, all the cabins are occupaid! - Mike said, worried.  
\- Oh, stop kid. There must be some empty cabin or someone to let you stay inside they’s . - Steve answered, helping Nancy to push the three boys from the cabin. After much complaint and pushing and shoving, the three teenagers were able to take them out of the cabin.  
\- Good luck! - Jonathan spoke just before he closed the door.  
The three boys promptly started looking for empty cabins. Even after some time, they had not found any. After a while, they separated. After five minutes , Dustin, who was on the opposite side of the hallway to the other two, found a cabin with no lights on. He then turned to warn the other boys.  
\- Will, Mike - realizing that the curly-haired boy was calling them, Will and Mike turned to Dustin - I found an empty cabinaaaa!  
As Dustin yelled at the other boys, the door to the cabin opened and an arm came out, pulling Dustin into the cabin. Realizing this, the two other boys rushed there, and when they got in the cabon, the door opened revealing the two people who had bumped into Nancy and Mike earlier. The two of them had their fingers on their lips, telling Will and Mike to stay quiet. The red-haired girl told the two of them to come in and close the door.  
\- Why did you do that? - Mike asked  
\- Yeah, you’re crazy? He could have hurt himself. - said Will  
\- Calm guys, nothing happened. - Dustin said, calming Mike and Will.  
\- Troy is looking for me and Max. - The boy who was already inside the booth spoke.  
\- Who's Troy? - Mike asked. The dark-skinned kid was about to answer when he was cut off by the redhead.  
\- One idiot who called the midnight Lucas there on the platform 9 ¾. I pushed him and the guy got mad, that's all.  
\- Cool! - Dustin said.  
\- it wasn’t cool and it wasn’t clever to do that, Max - Lucas said.  
\- But it is all right! - Replied the girl, visibly irritated.  
\- Calm down, Mad Max! - Dustin said, laughing as he stood up.  
\- That's true, and what would have happened if this Troy guy could do anything about it? - Will opined.  
\- It does not matter, what matters is that he didn’t do anything and that what Max did was right. - replied Mike  
\- Brigada,- Max was going to thank Mike when she remebered she didn’t now his name.  
\- My name is Mike, Mike Wheeler.  
\- Cool, Wheeler. Mine is Max Mayfield. - said the redhead  
\- Lucas Sinclair.  
\- Will Byers .  
\- So you're Jonathan's brother. - Mike asked.  
\- He is. I'm Dustin Handerson, by the way.  
\- Handerson , like the son of the Daily Prophet's owner? - Max asked.  
\- Yeah. - Dustin said - My father and Steve’s father are friends, if you're wondering why we now each other.  
\- Ah cool. - said Mike  
\- Who is Steve? - questioned Lucas.  
\- My sister, Nancy, is friends with Steve and Jonathan. Will is Jonathan's brother and well, how Steve and Dustin know each other you already know. -said Mike.  
\- What is their house? - Max asked.  
-Steve's from Gryffindor , Nancy's from Ravenclaw, and Jonathan's from Slytherin. - Will answers.  
\- Slytherin ? He does not support Voldemort or anything like that, right. - Lucas asked, worried.  
\- No, he's just kind of a weirdo. - Will laughed.  
The other four were laughing too when the doors opened suddenly.  
\- But if it's not midnight, with a fine pack of idiots. - Troy had entered the booth and now spoke in a hushed and sinister tone to the five friends.  
\- Get out of here, Troy, - Max said angrily, - or I'll kick you again.  
\- Yeah, I get out of here. - Dustin repeated what her friend said, hoping she did not sound as frightened as he was.  
\- Calm down, redhead, why are you with midnight? It's not like he has any money to pay for your services. - after hearing that Max lunged toward Troy, but James stopped her - and you, why has no teeth? Is it the same condition that made your face horrible like that?  
\- It’s   
enough, get out of here! - said Mike while hetting.  
\- Look, the frog-face decided to be brave." It's not like it's going to be any good, you're weak. - Troy started walking toward Mike, who stepped back to the wall.  
\- Let him go. - said an unfamiliar voice.  
\- What did you say? - Troy asked, turning to the girl standing at the door.  
\- I said, let him go. - she replied.  
-Look little bich ... - Troy did not have time to finish as he was dragged across the floor until he was out of the cabin. James released Max for a second, which was enough for the redhead to kick him in the middle of his legs and get him out of the cabin. Then, the unknown rescuer closed the door.


End file.
